


Honeymooners

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: You are an agent of SHIELD, used to dangerous undercover missions and keeping your errant partner - Loki - in check. How will you fair when assigned to go undercover as newlyweds at a premiere honeymoon resort?(Originally posted on my tumblr)





	1. Chapter 1

A loud ringing from your nightstand roused you from your deep sleep. Your eyes opened instantly, years of training instantly putting you on alert as you recognize a mission briefing call. “I’m here.” You answered.

 "Agent, good, head up to the debriefing room,“ Mariah Hill’s voice came through the speaker, "we have your next assignment.”

You nodded, the last traces of sleep leaving you as you remembered she couldn’t see. “Should I grab my partner?”

“Not yet, he’s getting a debriefing packet but there’s classified information we need to go over with you separately.”

You raised an eyebrow. Loki, god of mischief, currently tasked with aiding SHIELD for glorified community service and thus your partner on most missions, would be debriefed separately? If you were working together, wouldn’t the logical thing be to brief you simultaneously so any ideas the other had or questions could be addressed together? You knew better than to ask questions though, Mariah would just end up repeating her orders. “Understood, I’ll be there in ten.”

“Hurry, your transport leaves in two hours, everything you need is packed, so this debriefing has to be fast.”

You sighed as she hung up, failure to plan on SHIELD’s part always warranted an emergency on your part. Hopefully the travel time would be long so you and Loki could fill each other in on anything that had been missed. Still, something about separate briefings disturbed you. No sense in worrying about it now though, time was ticking and you still needed to shower.

Ten minutes later, you were rushing into the briefing room where Mariah sat at a long high-tech table, a TV screen displaying a mountain lodge behind her. “Recognize it?” Mariah asked, looking up as you entered.

You stared at the screen blankly, searching your memory. The lodge seemed familiar in a dreamlike way, but nothing truly stood out.

“Not sure, your history and all, but some little girls grow up planning their dream weddings and honeymoon vacations.”

You frowned glancing between her and the screen. “I’d never really thought about it, I guess. Marriage might come some day, but I’ve had other things to worry about. Maybe friends planned their’s…” You trailed off, not sure what she was getting at.

Mariah smiled, “don’t worry, it’s not a test, just was wondering if you recognized it. That’s the location of your mission. ‘Lover’s Lodge, Honeymoon Resort’, honeymoon destination of only the wealthiest and luckiest clients. It’s such a destination resort that any who attend have to prove they’ve been married in the last 48 hours. Officially they prefer 24, but occasionally travel gets interrupted and they felt like expanding the inclusion list. Newlyweds plan their weddings around when there’s space available here, very exclusive.”

“I’ll bet.” You crossed your arms, not wholly impressed. Sure it was an interesting place to visit, presumably anyone lucky enough to be an actual guest would enjoy it, but that type of feather in your cap didn’t particularly interest you, not when you’d been told of an impending mission and you were very much single. Sure you pined after a guy, but he was millennia out of your league and definitely didn’t return the feelings. Plus with your busy work schedule, dating really had taken a back seat to your plans.

“So what’s the mission?” You finally prompted.

Mariah blinked, “there’s underground seismic activity. Gamma levels are off the charts. We have reason to believe a magical portal of sorts is open in an underground area. The lodge itself exists in a weird jurisdiction and since the portal is believed to be magic in nature, we need your partner to investigate it.”

“Loki.”

She nodded, “he’s uniquely equipped to handle magical enemies and we don’t particularly trust him to do anything solo. The god of lies title and history inspires a great deal of understandable distrust.”

You shrugged, “fair enough. I trust him though.”

“Which makes you uniquely suited to operate as his partner, as well as the other portion of this undercover operation.”

You were starting to get a headache, she seemed to be hinting at something without daring to say the actual nature of what she meant. “So we’re undercover as work staff?”

Mariah smiled thinly, “I was hoping you might’ve guessed… no, the owner needs to be investigated to see if he has any part to play in the operation of this portal and the background checks and period of time it would take to sneak you into the workforce would be far too long.”

“So?” You prompted, mind not quite working.

“I need you to go undercover as guests. Far more freedom to move around this way.”

You swallowed hard, mind reeling. “But guests have to be newlyweds…”

Mariah held up a sheet of paper. Warily, you took it from her, examining it carefully. There in crisp new letters, signed by the state of New York, lay your full name married to Loki Laufeyson. You looked up at her stunned, “what the hell is this?”

“Less than 48 hour old marriage license between you and Loki, thought that was clear. We have wedding pictures as well as several witnesses that can attest the validity of your wedding.”

“You married me to Loki without either of us knowing?” No wonder they didn’t want Loki in attendance, he was sure to be pissed.

“It’s forged, but will fool the admissions there, we snuck a different couple in several weeks ago to make sure. You’re going undercover as a newlywed couple, enjoying all the amenities and making sure to close that portal and if necessary, remove the owner from his position, assuming he is involved. Think of it as a working vacation.”

“With an ornery god, you do know Loki isn’t going to be pleased.”

“It’s a six hour car trip, you’ll have plenty of time to warn him. And it’s by limo, refrigerator and bar fully stock, all expenses paid.”

“What if I refuse?”

“You’ll be out of a job.” Mariah glared at you.

Your eyes flashed, “I’m one of your most loyal and successful agents, one refusal and I’m out on the streets?”

Mariah sighed, “no, you’ll be heavily reprimanded and demoted, pay cut and put on leave, but please, you’re the only one qualified to do this, we need you.”

“You need Loki.”

“He won’t work with anyone else, there’s no punishment we can give him, all of it has to be willing. Even threat of returning to prison on Asgard hardly bothers him. Please, he seems to like you.”

You grit your teeth, that was the bitter crux of it. That Loki considered you an acquaintance of sorts but would never share your feelings. To have to openly act as though you were madly in love with him, only to return to hiding your feelings would kill you. Worse, Loki would either pretend to go along with it and not see how badly it tore you apart each moment, or he would refuse because ultimately he couldn’t even tolerate you as a friend. Nothing of this mission wouldn’t end extremely painfully for you. “Fine, but I’m getting another more expensive vacation after this.”

“It’s practically a vacation already, other than the portal.”

“And an obstinate Loki. That’s the only way I’m agreeing.” You crossed your arms.

“We’ll take it up with Fury, no absolute promises, but I’m sure we can manage something.”

“Good.”

By the time your conversation ended, you were becoming pressed for time. You practically flew out of the room, rushing down the many stairs and out to the waiting limo that Loki sat in, already looking annoyed. His arms were crossed as he glared sullenly out the tinted windows, fingers tapping in time to some unheard beat. “Sorry,” you panted, scrambling in beside him. A soft smile touched the corners of his mouth upon seeing you, “got held up with Mariah.”

Loki nodded, “for a moment, I was worried they might send a replacement for you.”

“Can’t get rid of me that easily.” You winked, settling in as the car lurched forward.

Loki nodded curtly, that smile once more returning. “I take it there’s a reason we were informed separately.”

“Oh yea, and you’re just going to love it.” Sarcasm dripped heavily from your tone and Loki raised his eyebrow curiously. Over the next hour you and Loki shared the various information regarding the specifics of the mission finally coming to the part you dreaded most.

“But all this could just as easily have been told together, why the separation?” Loki mused.

“It’s our cover,” you sighed heavily, lifting up the marriage certificate. Loki frowned, “I suppose I didn’t think we’d spend long there.” You shook your head, “part vacation since it’s a resort and SHIELD is cheap, and we need to investigate the owner as guests. It’s easier than getting us jobs apparently.”

Loki squinted at the paper, “we’re married?” He looked up at you and blinked.

You popped the cork off the bottle you’d been struggling to open, “only technically,” you said taking a long swill. “It’s a forgery but best in the business. Sorry to do that to you, only way they could think of apparently.”

Loki shrugged, “I could think of worse covers.”

You looked at him, mid drink. Slowly you removed the bottle, “really?”

“They could have placed me with a different agent, which would be insufferable.”

You laughed, “yea, I guess.” Still your heart ached, not sure how to vocalize your feelings.

Loki could see the sadness in your eyes but didn’t seem to realize what caused it. “What if we made it into a competition?”

“A competition?” You repeated.

“Whoever appears the better and more in love spouse, the winner.”

You winced internally but you knew you loved a good challenge. Almost unwittingly, you heard yourself answer, “you’re on, I’m going to kick your ass at this.”

“My love, that you could think to hurt me?” Loki placed his hand over his heart in shock.

You scowled, “you didn’t say we started yet!”

“Fair enough agent.”

“What’s the loser have to do?”

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.” Loki smirked.

Scoffing, you retorted, “yea right, I’m going to win.”

The car ride passed uneventfully, you and Loki having plenty of the finer details of the mission to discuss and plan. “So it’s in a sort of mountainous area, built on a number of natural hot springs that make for quite the scenic hot tubs.”

Loki pursed his lips, “perhaps we might skip the hot tubs?”

You stared at him blankly, “and sauna? I gather?”

Loki nodded, “I don’t care for heat much.” He trailed off, looking away. You didn’t press him, but he had alluded to not tolerating heat in the past, perhaps this was related.

“It’s built over an inactive volcano, I believe, dig deep enough and you’ll find lava but no worries of eruption in my life time. At least that’s what SHIELD’s experts seem to think.”

“Is that related to the portal?”

“More like a fun fact.” You shrugged, “and a tram that can take guests down to the beach, only an hour’s ride. Sunbathing could be fun.”

Chuckling, Loki reached for his drink, “I’m sure the number of newlyweds enjoying the sunset will be amusing.”

“Probably. The tram doesn’t stop, every half hour all night. Midnight swims on a clothing optional beach.” You swallowed hard, trying not to picture Loki partaking in that.

“They really are encouraging intimacy everywhere, aren’t they?” Loki blinked, studying you.

The look he gave you was so intense, you found yourself turning away, if only to hide your blush. “Guess so. At least no one will check on whether or not guests do, right?” You forced a weak laugh.

Loki nodded thoughtfully, “that would be awfully invasive of them.”

Sleeping with Loki, or rather _sleeping_ with Loki had only briefly crossed your mind. It would be hard to get around not sharing a bed but two mature adults could handle that surely, but if anyone noticed? That would be the final nail in your coffin to fake sex with Loki just to maintain your cover, or real but wasn’t mutually desired.

“Agent?” Loki prompted, pulling your mind back to the present.

“Meeting the owner might be challenging if he’s behind the portal.” You forced yourself to change the subject. “Though I believe he greets each couple personally during their stay, guess we’ll have to meet as many couples as possible to increase our chances of running into him.”

Loki sighed, resting his chin on his fist, “wonderful, socializing with mortals.”

-

“Oh! Loki!” You paused, “I mean, darling look! We’re here I think!”

Loki straightened up, roused from his bored stupor and followed your pointing finger out the window. For the past half hour, the limo had been winding its way slowly upwards through a forested mountainside and it had at long last shown signs of nearing a massive resort. The picture Mariah had shown you really didn’t do the place justice for its size and splendor, anyone fortunate enough to visit would definitely have to pay a small fortune.

Loki chuckled at your pet name for him, “So we have, congratulations on our first day of marriage.”

You reached for your phone and opened it, noticing a barrage of pictures featuring you and Loki photoshopped into a number of wedding poses. It had been a small, private affair apparently, contrasting notably with the amount that would go towards the honeymoon but it was evidently about the two of you and no one else.

Loki leaned against you, staring down at the pictures. You could feel your cheeks heating in a blush at the close proximity, you had been this close before and managed to hide your feelings, why was it suddenly different? You silently admonished yourself.

“That’s a lovely dress,” Loki murmured, tilting his head to the side. His long hair brushed against your cheek and you fought back a shiver. “Somehow, I think the dress would look better on the actual you, not this model they chose.”

You furrowed your brows, surprised by the sincerity of the compliment. Opening your mouth, you looked up to ask him if he was acting or meant it but Loki’s attention was already back to the sprawling grounds of the resort. Your mouth fell shut and you stayed quiet.

The limo finally rolled to a stop, the door opening as the two of you scrambled out. Loki left first, turning around and offering you his hand to help you, placing a gentle kiss on it before allowing you to straighten up completely out of the car.

You closed your eyes, praying silently for patience, strength to make it through this mission, then slowly opened them and beamed at Loki. The flirtatious giggle came easy to you as you leaned forward and pecked his cheek. Loki stiffened for a moment, before sinking into your touch as though it were the most natural thing ever.

“Do you have the marriage license, love?”

“Right here, sweetie.” You giggled again, waving it for him.

Loki pursed his lips, eyes darkening, clearly not amused by the pet name. If you were going to suffer, dying for this to be real, you might as well punish Loki with cute names. A hotelier approached as the two of you stood there, no time to turn back now.


	2. Chapter 2

“Welcome to the Lovers’ Lodge, Honeymoon and Resort!” The hotelier beamed at you and Loki, revealing all his pearly teeth in a massive and clearly well rehearsed smile.

Normally you would’ve cringed, empathizing with the hardships of a job requiring such enthusiasm but this was your wedding day. You had just married the love of your life, at least, that’s what the certificate in your hand said. “Thanks!” You beamed back, wrapping your arms around Loki.

Loki glanced down at you in surprise. Faking marriage to you he could do, interacting politely with mortals? That would be more challenging. Loki wrapped his arms around you and looked back up, forcing a smile. ‘ _For her.’_ He thought forcefully.

* * *

 

“My name is James and if there’s anything at all that you need during your lovely honeymoon, let me know, don’t hesitate at all. We’re here for your love.” He continued to beam back and forth between the two of you. “Now one quick little thing, such a bother I know, but rules are rules. If I could just see your certificate.”

You stood on your tiptoes and pecked Loki on the cheek. The action sent a pang through your heart but you knew if you thought of every move you made, your heart might shatter. It was time to exercise years of spywork, slipping into the role of happy newlywed and not consider who your husband was. “No worries, I’ve been dreaming about this since I was a little girl. I can’t believe it finally happened, and with the love of my life!” You handed the certificate to James, trusting the quality of the forgery.

Loki nodded, “Of course, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for my beloved.” He leaned down and kissed your forehead, hesitated and switched to kissing your neck. You shivered at his touch, involuntarily tilting your head away to allow more access but all too soon he pulled away. Gritting your teeth, you reached up and cupped his cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss on the mouth. Loki’s eyes widened in surprise before allowing you to tilt his head down. The two of you kissed gently, lips pressed together, meshing together and an unheeded sigh escaped as you pulled away. Loki looked at you, slightly dazed before blinking hard and turning forward once more to face the hotelier.

James smiled back and forth between the two of you, clearly used to such displays.

“I’m just so excited!” You reiterated. “Loki always says he loves me more, but I just have to show him it’s me who is the lucky one.” You glanced up at Loki and managed a wink.

His eyes darkened as he grinned at you, the bet returning to the forefront of his mind. “Well I daresay, I was the one to make sure your dreams of visiting here came true, surely that counts for something.”

“Money can’t buy love. I’d love you even if you were a beggar on the side of the street.”

Loki clenched his jaw, turning back to James, “Isn’t she wonderful? Each day, I tell myself how lucky I am to have her, I just don’t deserve her, do I?”

James laughed, finally handing the certificate back to you. “No need to convince me, that paper is as legitimate as they come if I’ve ever seen one.”

“I should hope so, the wedding was just darling.” You gushed, wrapping your arms around Loki. It was quite evident that your clinginess was bothering him by this point, but after putting up with so much from him in the past, it was nice to have a bit of revenge. Plus if it helped you win the bet, you wouldn’t complain.

* * *

 

“And here’s your room.” The young bellhop said, setting the last of your bags down outside your door. He blushed for a moment looking between you and Loki, nearly entwined around each other before continuing, “The room’s are,” he coughed, “sound proofed and completely private, don’t worry about disturbing your neighbors. Housekeeping calls before visiting and if you need anything, the phone will connect you directly to the front desk.”

Loki’s arm was still around your shoulder and you had both arms around him, holding yourself as tightly to him as you dared. “Marvelous.” You purred, “won’t want to be disturbed now, will we love?” You looked at Loki and giggled.

“Oh absolutely not.” He replied, sending scathing look at the bellhop who scurried off as quickly as possible.

The two of you picked up your bags and entered into the room, slamming the door behind you.

You collapsed onto the bed, bags discarded by the room’s door as Loki merely stood there watching. “I have to win this.” You groaned, arm resting over your eyes.

Loki chuckled, doublechecking that the door was completely latched and thus ensuring privacy. “I must say, agent, you’re doing far better than I imagined. I’ve no idea how I’m going to keep up.”

You lifted your head to look at him, smirking, “Who would’ve thought you were so shy?”

Loki sighed, finding the chaise lounge and sinking onto it, loosening the tie he had been forced to wear as part of the assignment. “It’s been some time since I was last treated with such affection.” He muttered, leaning back and reaching for the bottle of champagne that sat waiting in a bucket of ice.

You sat up slowly, frowning. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” You finally muttered sheepishly.

Shaking his head, Loki shrugged and took a drink. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“While I’m all for keeping the bet, if it’s too much for you, we can just say you’re the quiet reserved type and I can be affectionate for both of us, plenty of couples like that exist.” It hadn’t occurred to you that even if Loki was showing real affection, it could be quiet and shy. You didn’t doubt his sexual appetite, but when truly caring for someone, you had no idea what to expect of how he might display it.

Loki sighed, “I’m just not as outgoing as Thor.”

“Because you’re not Thor. Look, if we’re being fake married, you can’t bring your brother up on your fake wedding night. Got it?”

Loki chuckled, “Yes, I would dare presume I have major issues to work through if that’s the case.”

“Oh you definitely have issues, bud, but I don’t think that’s to be addressed on your wedding night.”

“It’s hardly night though.” Loki glanced out the window, the sun’s rays still flooding the room.

It appeared to be close to four in the afternoon, the sun readying its decline but still high in the sky. It lit the room well and only the hotel seemed to feel the need to leave the lights on for new guests. You finally looked around the room, taking your time to inspect it.

The room was large, decorated in various shades of reds and pinks, likely to encourage intimacy. The bed that you now sat on was massive, large enough for three people. It had thick red satiny sheets and pink heart shaped pillows with silk drapes hanging from the ceiling, pinned neatly to the walls by the headboard. The headboard itself was part of the wall, not able to slam in the event of the bed shaking, you chuckled inwardly at the thought. At the foot of the bed, a chaise lounge sat pressed against the wall, facing the bed with enough room for someone to stand or kneel between the lounge itself and the bed. It worked well for Loki’s long legs as he leaned back, legs sprawled out in front of him. There was a bathroom just inside the doorway of the hotel room and a number of dressers and a large wardrobe. A tv hung from the wall on one side of the bed.

“It’s a nice room.” You said finally, looking around.

Loki nodded, his gaze still boring into you. For the first time ever, you felt self conscious as he stared at you, not sure what he might be thinking. “The colors are not to my liking.”

You laughed, “Yea, you’d want the whole room decked out in green, wouldn’t you?” Shaking your head, you moved to stand, “Shall we go to dinner then?”

Loki narrowed his eyes at you, “Not yet.”

“Why not?”

“We’re presumably consummating our very real marriage right now, and I hardly would be done with you that fast.”

You blinked at Loki, not sure how to react. “Maybe it was a quick one?”

Loki laughed, “Hardly, I would take my time with my beloved, surely making sure she enjoyed it as much as I did. And if it’s our first time, I would want it to truly be special.”

“Well what if I’m not that good, since you clearly have enough confidence for both of us?” You tried to keep the blush from rising to your face.

“I would be a very patient teacher.” Loki winked.

Licking your lips nervously, you looked towards the window. “The doors are soundproofed, I don’t think we uh...” You trailed off.

Loki laughed finally standing up, “Darling, it’s only fair that I tease you after all the nonsense you’ve put me through this afternoon. I am a very private person after all, I’m sure you can work with this as you continue the charade.”

“You’re a fool.”

Loki beamed at you, walking over and taking your hands, pulling you to your feet. “You’re forgetting other parts of our cover, agent.” He grabbed your waist and pulled you in for a fierce kiss, his hands running through your hair, tugging it and just generally mussing it up. When you grew desperate for air, Loki allowed you to pull away, quickly biting your lower lip, just hard enough to leave a mark. “Now then.” He growled, turning away for one of the bags, deftly reaching inside and pulling out a comb. “You’ll want to fix your hair, but not too well.”

You were panting heavily now, doing everything you could to stop yourself from moaning as you watched him dumbfounded. Loki cupped your cheek gently, stroking it with his thumb. “We’re trying to make this look real, yes?”

You nodded slowly, swallowing hard before managing to squeak out a small ‘yes’.

“You’re quite playing the part of the easily flustered and shy newlywed well though, kudos to you agent.”

Your eyebrows narrowed as you glared at him, shoving his chest away, “you’re enjoying teasing me altogether way too much.” You turned and hurried to the bathroom, looking to see how badly messed up your hair was while wrinkling your clothes and then quickly smoothing them out.

Loki chuckled from the bedroom, adjusting his tie in the mirror. “You’re making it very easy.”

“C’mon, asshole,” you growled, stomping out of the bathroom and dropping the comb, reaching up to muss his hair up as well. “Let’s go get supper.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So it’s just an open buffet?” Loki muttered, holding his tray of food.

You stood close to him, feeling nervous. “I guess so, we grab what we want, then err, find a seat.”

Loki sighed, “And on our special day, every seat is taken.”

“There’s a booth over there, that couple looks nice, maybe we could get to know them, see if they’ve seen anything suspicious.”

Loki raised his eyebrow and glanced down at you. “Darling, I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but mortals aren’t the most aware of magical activity, you thought you were alone in the universe for centuries. Something as small as a magical portal, hidden by the operator of this establishment would certainly go unnoticed.”

You bit your lip, “Well, shouldn’t we mingle or something? If we keep to ourselves, will that look suspicious?”

“How am I to know, these mortal customs are ridiculous.”

“I’m sure you have weird customs.”

“We do but this one is far stranger.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose, balancing your tray in one hand and sighed. “Look, husband, darling, light of my life,” Loki snorted and you continued, “as your wife, I’m saying that we go befriend a couple so I can uh, show my husband off. Because I’m more in love and proud that he took me here, alright? Besides, people are going to start wondering why we’re standing in a corner and not just eating.”

Loki scowled, “Couldn’t we go back to the room and eat?”

“No, I’m not having people think weird things about me.”

Chuckling, Loki shook his head, “The food you chose is hardly conducive to such activities anyways.”

“I know, I chose them on purpose.” You called over your shoulder, making your way through the tables and over to the solitary booth.

“Hey there, I’m sorry to be rude, but there’s no other tables available.” You trailed off, looking around the room to double check that there were indeed no tables.

“Oh absolutely! Come sit by us! We were so lucky to steal this table from another couple that got up at the last second, you’d think that they wouldn’t over book like this, or at least have as many tables as rooms.” The woman shook her head. She was short and petite with deeply tanned skin and long auburn hair that trailed past her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of deep caramel and she seemed to glow in the presence of her new husband. “I’m Clara by the way.”

You told her your name and glanced over your shoulder, making sure Loki was behind you. “And this is Loki, my husband, it feels so weird finally saying it.”

“Doesn’t it though?” Clara beamed, “this is my husband, Toran.” The man beside her appeared tall, not as tall as Loki but still taller than you. He had broad shoulders, built in a way that reminded you of Thor - bulky - but you didn’t doubt Loki was stronger than him. Why that suddenly mattered to you was beyond your knowledge and you forced the thought away. His hair was dirty blonde, short cropped and he had a small blonde soul patch growing under his lower lip.

“Hey there.” Toran offered his hand for you to shake.

You shook it and thanked them for making space for the two of you. Toran stood up and moved around to sit beside his wife and you slid into the booth, allowing Loki to have the edge.

Loki glanced distrustfully at Toran but finally sat down and forced a smile.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just shy.” You looked at Loki and smiled.

Loki’s eyes darkened, that scowl ready to spread across his face but he was supposed to be a happy newlywed and forced a smile. “Forgive me, I’d rather have my beloved all to myself but it seems only right that I show her off.”

Clara giggled, “He’s so sweet. Toran and I have been in our room all day, we got married yesterday, it’s been so lovely, just really having time to ourselves.”

Loki snorted into his drink and you elbowed him in the ribs.

She continued, “Have you two been, you know, not to be too forward or anything, I’m just not sure how much is normal here, Toran says he’s tired and needs some time to recoup.”

You flushed deeply and Loki took another drink to stifle his laugh. “Well we just got here a few hours ago, but wanted to uh, take things slow a bit, really enjoy the time getting to err...” You trailed off, looking to Loki for help.

Loki’s eyes sparkled as he looked down at you, “Whatever you want, my love, it’s about us I know, but you deserve to be worshiped, you are the princess of my life after all.”

You grit your teeth and forced a smile, turning back to the couple across from you, “Isn’t he sweet?”

“He calls you his princess?” Clara cooed, “Toran, you don’t have that many pet names for me, how come?” She glared at him and he glared across at Loki.

You jumped, knee hitting the table as Loki squeezed a particularly sensitive spot on your leg. “Sorry, thought there was a bug.” You managed to grumble as Loki faked a coughing fit to hide his laughter.

“Oh I hope it wasn’t a spider, I absolutely hate those things.” Clara’s eyes widened as she scanned the booth for signs of the bug.

“It was probably nothing.” You quickly added.

“My darling here gets a little jumpy sometimes.” Loki managed to choke out, his laughter finally subsiding.

“So are you two going to take advantage of the shops here, or the hot tubs, they’re natural and built into the side of the mountain, hot streams come right up and this place was built around it.” Toran asked the pair of you.

“I hadn’t really thought that far ahead.”

“Really? Clara has spent years making her plans for this place.”

“I, oh...” You trailed off, worried that this could blow your cover.

“I made a list,” Clara interjected, “but that’s just me. I think it’s lovely that you’re more just go with the flow, I think that’s more romantic, don’t you Toran?” He nodded and she continued, “but we were thinking of visiting the beach tomorrow, you know the tram that is a never ending cycle up and down, so you can go at any time. Thought if we weren’t too tired we’d see the sunrise or maybe just enjoy the water.”

“I was thinking of doing that tomorrow as well.” You glanced at Loki and he shrugged.

“It’s clothing optional, there’s little cordoned off places for privacy if couples want to, you know.” She cleared her throat and blushed again, glancing at Toran.

You blinked hard, “Right, right, of course.”

Loki wrapped his arm around your shoulder, lacing his fingers into your hand, “My beloved here is awfully shy.”

Toran interrupted, “Actually it’s nude required, no clothes allowed once you step foot on the sand. At least, that’s what I read, not sure how enforced it is.” He looked Clara up and down, clearly mentally undressing her.

You glanced at Loki, the two of you making eye contact and swallowed nervously. Seeing Loki in all his glory tomorrow? Could you handle that?

“Oh, watch for the seismic activity, that’s what we were told, the floors kinda tremble at night sometimes and that lovely hotelier said that it’s just the deep set volcanic activity.” Clara said as she stood up, “We should probably get back to our room, look forward to seeing you two tomorrow at the beach.” Her eyes trailed over Loki for a minute and you felt a surge of jealousy and possessiveness well within you.

Loki seemed oblivious to her look, simply staring at you still. Toran followed after Clara, the pair bidding you both good night and left.

“Could that be the portal, I thought you said it was an inactive volcano?” Loki lowered his voice to ask you.

You forced your thoughts away from the look Clara had given Loki and considered it. “If it’s a big and powerful enough portal, siphoning who knows what through it, that would make sense that the ground trembles. Awfully irresponsible that the owner wouldn’t know.”

“Unless he’s in on it.”

“Well hopefully we’ll run into him tomorrow.”

“Not on the nude beach though.” Loki added absently, munching on the last of his food.

You groaned, resting your head on the table, “Don’t remind me.”

Loki chuckled, “Come now, love, only a week more of this, it will be lovely. Let’s get back to our room and figure out our sleeping arrangements.”

“I kinda hate you right now.” You grumbled.

“You can’t hate me pet, we’ve only been married one day.”

“My next husband better bring me here too.”

Loki laughed, a smile widening across his face as he gently kissed your cheek, his fingers playing with your hair. “Shall I carry you to bed?”

“No, you’ll make a scene. Every other guy here will think he has to in order to please his wife.”

“I would carry my wife, she would want for nothing.”

“She’d want a divorce, putting up with you.”

“You wound me.”

You straightened up, making sure you hadn’t actually upset him but Loki continued to grin at you, eyes alight with mischief. Rolling your eyes, you playfully shoved his chest. Loki caught your hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

“Shall we, love?”

You rolled your eyes again, “C’mon you goon, let’s go figure out how to sleep in that sex bed.”


	4. Chapter 4

By the time you made it back to the room, it was late in the evening. It hadn’t been the most straining of days physically, but the long car trip and dealing with your tumultuous emotions had you exhausted.

Loki yawned tiredly, stretching his arms above his head. A glow of green engulfed him and his formal attire was slowly replaced with a simple pair of black sleeping bottoms.

Grumbling, you searched in your bags for something to wear, “Couldn’t you do that for me?”

Loki chuckled running his hand through his hair, “I’ve no idea what you want to wear, not even sure if I have something that would suit you in my repertoire.”

You pulled out a lacy satin top with thin shoulder straps that looked like it would cutoff mid thigh. Holding it up, you gazed at it warily. Loki walked up behind you and raised his eyebrow. You glanced over your shoulder, “I didn’t pack this...”

“SHIELD packed everything.” Loki reminded you.

“Did they forget we’re not actually married?”

Loki chuckled softly, “I suppose if anyone walks in on us, it would matter that you look the part.”

You fumbled through the bag, looking for something more comfortable but sighed, realizing all the pyjamas were of a similar style to that one. “I can’t sleep in any of the dress clothes they got me, I’d be so uncomfortable.” You held it up to your chest, trying to imagine yourself in it.

Loki shrugged, “Curious that it’s green as well.”

You scowled at him, watching him sink onto the lounge. “What are you doing?”

“I figured you would want the bed.”

Biting your lip, you sighed, “We’re adults, we’ll just share the bed, it doesn’t matter anyways.’

Loki straightened up off the lounge, “Very well, I wasn’t looking forward to attempting to sleep on that anyways.” He crossed the room and sank into the bed, laying on his side to continue watching you. “I’d offer for you to sleep naked if you’re so uncomfortable wearing that...” Loki trailed off, smirking.

You glared at him, and searched the room for something to throw at him. Your eyes finally fell on one of the pillows and you threw it as hard as you could. Loki caught it easily and laughed, settling it behind his head as he continued to watch you.

“I’m going to change into this. At least those bastards gave me undergarments, honestly, at the rate they’re going, I’m surprised they didn’t just have me without them.”

Loki laughed as you left to the bathroom, situating himself more comfortably in the bed while he waited for your return.

You stood in the mirror, studying yourself for a long time and sighed. If you weren’t so tired, you could imagine just standing there all night so you wouldn’t have to face Loki looking like this.

Upon walking back into the room, you stopped, and posed for Loki, displaying the skimpy top. Loki blinked, stiffening on the bed as he studied you. You couldn’t tell if it was a trick of the lights or not, but his eyes seemed to dilate. Brushing it off as coincidence, you reached for the lightswitch and turned off the last of the lights. Stumbling slightly, you made your way to the bed, pulling back the covers and crawled under. The bed was heavenly, soft as a cloud and the silk sheets felt wonderful.

Loki shifted beside you in the bed, making sure there was plenty of space between you. After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat, “You look very nice, agent.” He murmured softly.

You blushed, thankful for the darkness, “Thanks Loki.”

You could hear him nod before rolling over. In the darkness, you could slowly make out the silhouette of his shoulder and see that his back was to you. Sighing inwardly, you thought of how close you were to him, how easily you could slide over and pull yourself against his back and just lay together. Of course, there would be no way of hiding your feelings if you did that, and risking such an open display of affection would surely blow your cover since Loki wouldn’t reciprocate it. For all his flirting, you were certain that he was merely teasing you, playing along with everything you attempted.

Sleep felt far away as you lay on your back, staring at the dark ceiling. You thought of Clara and Toran, how easy it must be for such a madly in love couple to get along. For you, it was merely one sided as you pined after the love of your life, the man beside you who was completely indifferent to your existence and at best tolerated you. You wanted to sigh heavily, but knew the noise would cause Loki to stir and possibly confront you.

Your eyes slowly drifted shut and you sank into sleep.

* * *

 

Sunlight streamed in through the window and you groaned, realizing you had forgotten to close the blinds. The next thing you were aware of was a strong arm wrapped around your torso, holding you close to a rather chilly body. The thick blankets were warm around you and actually made for a nice contrast against the coolness of the body though and you couldn’t help smile. Your smile slowly faded as you became more awake.

You cleared your throat, “Loki?”

Loki groaned weakly, face buried in your shoulder, “What?” He growled, eyes probably shut and not registering how the two of you lay.

“I can’t move.” His arm was laced tightly around you, holding you firmly in place, barely allowing you room to breathe. “Also, did you leave the remote on the bed last night? I don’t remember seeing it...” You trailed off, suddenly horrified as you blushed deeply.

Loki straightened up quickly, pushing away from you. He rolled over and growled angrily, hurrying into the bathroom. His hair, messy from rolling in the night, hung low over his face but you could see a faint tinge of red as he blushed furiously. 

Moment’s later, the sound of the shower faucet running filled the suite and you rolled over onto your back, fist in your mouth as you stifled your embarrassed laugh. Loki had woken up cuddling you, and he had been the one... you couldn’t even think it, let alone say it. Something told you it would be best to not speak of this. You rose stiffly from bed, searching through your bags for clothes to wear. By this point, you were half expecting to find condoms in the bag.

Loki took a fast shower and was out in the room shortly, swimtrunks on and assigned shirt in hand. His hair was still wet from the shower as he dried it vigorously with the towel. He eyed you coolly, silently daring you to say anything.

You shook your head stiffly, “It happens.” You finally managed.

“Just go get ready, but leave your shirt.”

“My what?”

Loki sighed, “I’ll explain when you’re done, you can cover yourself with your brassiere but trust me, this will be necessary.”

You raised your eyebrow uncertainly but slowly nodded, “Alright...” Your shower was slower than Loki’s, you were certain, but you were also apprehensive over why he hadn’t finished dressing either. On top of that, you wanted to make sure that if you were going to be forced to be nude on the beach, you looked appealing. Even if you weren’t actually on your honeymoon, you wanted to look like it.

SHIELD had replaced your more practical bra with a pretty lacy one and you were concerned over the amount of forethought that had clearly gone in to planning all your outfits. Sure it made sense, blending in with the level of class expected at this resort, but still, it was finer than you were comfortable with.

You dried your hair and put on a suitable amount of makeup (also supplied by SHIELD), laughing to yourself over who the unfortunate soul was that had to purchase it to match your complexion. You wore your bikini, a towel wrap in hand, ready to cover yourself for the tram ride as you walked out of the bathroom. “Alright, what’s this necessary thing of yours?”

Loki had been staring out of the window and turned to look at you upon entering. His gaze lingered on your body, clearly not used to seeing you so exposed as he inspected you.

“Well?”

Loki sighed, “Last night was our first night of marriage, technically.”

“And?”

Loki tilted his head, looking at you pointedly, “We consummated our marriage, didn’t we?”

“I mean yea, I guess so.”

“Get on the bed.” Loki ordered and you felt a quiver of unbidden excitement rush through you.

Instantly you were suspicious though, not sure you trusted where this was going. “What do you mean?” However, you found your legs obeying him, slowly carrying you to the bed and sitting down.

Loki walked over facing you, watching you for signs of distrust and slowly took your shoulders, pushing you back so he could straddle your hips. Your breath caught in your throat as you watched him, his face mere inches from yours. “Agent, we’re both showing more skin today than yesterday, you’re going to have to look the part.”

“What- oh...” you trailed off, eyes shut as you prayed silently for patience.

“I’ll do you first, then you can do me.”

You swallowed hard, nodding weakly at the expression. Keeping your eyes shut, you leaned back on the bed and allowed Loki to maneuver you as he saw fit. You could feel the bed sink down on either side of you as he rested his knees there, looming over you. His hands gripped your hips roughly and you squeaked as he squeezed them. Loki was careful, delicately so, because you didn’t doubt his Asgardian strength allowing him to snap your bones. At the same time, he went to work on your throat, biting down and sucking, applying the faintest pressure before laving his tongue there and cooling the bruise. You bit your lower lip, struggling against your body’s desire to squirm under him, desperately choking back a moan. At long last, Loki pulled his hands from your hips, sliding his nails up your back and raking the expanse of them. You couldn’t stop the hiss as it escaped your mouth, eyes finally opening as Loki watched you with heavily lidded eyes.

“There.” He grunted, slowly straightening up and pulling away. Loki’s chest was flush and you could see him breathing hard. “Your turn.”

Loki pulled you to your feet, taking your place on the bed and sat still, watching you to see what you would do. You turned to inspect yourself in the mirror, still breathing hard and trying to calm yourself. Your back stung, the work of his nails digging across your flesh and you knew they would still be bright red by the time you finally got to the beach. Your hips ached and you could see the redness slowly fading to be replaced by soft bruises in the shape of Loki’s hands. If this had been real... you thought to yourself sadly, noting the possessiveness of Loki’s markings, how they showed anyone who saw you who you belonged to. Once more, you were forced to bite back your forlorn smile and heavy sigh. There would definitely need to be a rebound relationship to get over this fake one as soon as you got back, and at least a month’s reprieve.

“Agent?” Loki called from the bed.

“Yea, yea, coming sorry, just seeing what you did to me.” You straightened up and walked over to him, unable to completely keep the swing from your hips as you moved.

Loki chuckled, “I tried to be gentle, I didn’t want to hurt you.”

You forced the curiosity over wondering just what he could do if he really went all out on someone, how badly you wanted to know. “Alright.” You managed, walking over and straddling his hips. The intimacy of the position threatened to send a shiver down your back but you fought back the urge. “Ready?” You took your hands and gripped his back, gently sliding your nails down his back.

Loki blinked down at you unimpressed, “Darling, you’re going to have to do more than that if you intend to mark a god.”

You scowled, “well I don’t want to hurt you.”

Loki rolled his eyes and you watched in fascination as a golden glow ran down his skin. A myriad of scars appeared, some deeper and more vicious than others but he had clearly known pain, much of it looked recent. “Believe me, you won’t do any lasting damage, certainly nothing I’m unused to.”

“Loki...” You trailed off, hand reaching out and gliding along a particularly deep gash along his chest.

Loki chuckled and moved your hand, guiding it back to his back. Once more the illusion returned and his skin was pale and unmarred as ever. “As I said, you’ll be fine.”

Tears pricked in your eyes, “That’s torture. Like, you’ve been tortured.”

Rolling his eyes again, Loki sighed, “Yes, I’ve been through actual mortal hell, a few marks from your nails won’t affect me.”

You tugged him forward, hugging him as tightly as you could, burying your face in his chest. “Thank you for sharing that with me, I can’t imagine.”

Loki’s first instinct was to pull you away, annoyed by the display, but you felt so soft and gentle pressed against him, your skin delicately brushing against his... “Agent, we have to meet that couple sooner than later.”

You straightened up, trying to get his intoxicating aroma out of your head and clear your thinking. “Right, right, I can do this.” Gritting your teeth, you reached behind him and dug your nails as hard as you could into his back, slowly tugging them down and raking at the flesh. Loki grunted, his body stiffening as you moved.

Pleased with this work, you leaned towards his collar bone and bit down as hard as you could, tongue swirling around to ease the discomfort he would feel and sucking lightly to leave a bruise. At long last, you pulled away, wiping your hand across your mouth. “How’s that?”

Loki stood up, lifting you with him and setting you down on the ground in front of him. “Marvelous, shall we go to the beach?”

Nude beach, right, that was sure to be easily handled.


	5. Chapter 5

The tram bounced and and swayed, winding its way down the mountainside and towards the beach. You sat with your arms crossed protectively over your chest, beach wrap wrapped tightly around you while you still had its comforting presence. Mostly you focused on your breathing.

Loki, meanwhile, leaned back easily, legs spread wide apart with one arm resting protectively on your shoulder as the tram moved along.

It was a hanging tram, seating about eight passengers but only you and Loki rode at this time. It sailed along marvelously over the treetops, offering a beautiful view of the beach and surrounding countryside. For you though, the view was mostly lost as you wracked your nerves over having to see Loki naked as well as him seeing you completely exposed.

“Is it really a nude required beach, surely no one is going to enforce it?” You grumbled, studying your hands.

Loki chuckled, “Well, I suggest we try and fit in darling, but if you’re too shy, I will defend your honor.”

“Really?”

Loki shrugged, idly toying with your hair, “Of course. I must say, your modesty is amusing, I can’t think of a single instance in all the time we’ve known each other that I’ve seen you this nervous, nor naked as I am surely about to.”

You bit your lip, “I haven’t seen you naked either.”

Again, Loki shrugged, “There are bathhouses frequented on Asgard, being nude is hardly unheard of.”

“That sounds dreadful.” It sounded interesting if you were being honest. You weren’t as shy normally as you felt right now, but the idea of seeing Loki in all his glory both intrigued and excited you, but you feared how your body might react. Without the safety of cover, it might be immediately apparent how you feel about him and that could ruin whatever relationship the two of you had built. It interested you that Loki’s body had responded in such a way to yours this morning, but physical stimuli could cause all sorts of reactions and you hardly felt flattered.

“Beach.” A mechanical voice announced as the doors slid open. A dazed looking couple stood outside the door, barely covered in towels and leaning on each other as they giggled giddily at one another. They noticed you and Loki and their shy giggles increased as they slowly scrambled into the tram. You waited for them before nervously gripping Loki’s hand and dragging him after you.

Two small huts, clearly marked as bathrooms as well as showers for rinsing off the salt water stood a short distance from where the tram landed.

“I guess there’s lockers in there for our things?” You asked.

Loki shook his head, “There’s enclosures throughout the beach as private secluded areas for couples to well,” he cleared his throat and looked at you pointedly, “each corresponds with the room number.”

“There is no shame here.” You muttered.

Loki laughed, “It’s a lovers’ resort, they were very clear in their intentions of what couples do.”

Sighing, you nodded, “Alright, well based on the number system, we’re over there.”

Moans and grunts grew louder as you approached various enclosures, the sounds slowly waning as you distanced yourself from each place. Some were quiet, faint sounds of conversations, others had soft screams occasionally peppering the air.

“Someone could be murdered out here and no one would know.” You exclaimed.

Loki laughed, “I think most have other ideas in mind.”

“Can never be too cautious.” Your words faded as a naked couple walked past you and Loki, bodies hanging on each other as they kissed. You blinked hard, face flushed as you looked at Loki’s face. “I uh...”

Loki raised his eyebrow unperturbed. Another couple passed you, equally bare and you forced yourself to continue looking ahead. “This is so awkward,” you muttered out of the corner of your mouth.”

“We’re almost to our base of sorts.”

“Oh good!” There was a hanging curtain covering the entrance and you rushed in, tripping and collapsing onto a pile of pillows. You slowly rolled over and looked around. It was really just a small room, a pile of pillowy cushions resting in the middle as a sort of makeshift bed with no ceiling. You could lay here and stargaze if you wanted, you realized, though the sun was still crawling upwards. “This is nice.” You tilted your head to the side.

Loki looked around the small space and nodded, “Agreed, a little place of solitude, you can bathe in the sun or other activities, depending on what you choose to partake in. I wish I had thought to bring a book.”

“Unless it was a sex book, people might talk.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “I’m sure the cover could be adjusted to suit my needs.”

“I wonder where Clara and Toran are, we forgot to ask their room number. Maybe they’re in the water.” You thought of Clara’s look at Loki and found you didn’t want her seeing him naked, that surge of possessiveness welled once more within you.

Loki sank down into the cushions beside you, trying to get comfortable. “Well this was your idea. However you want to go forward, I will follow. We still have to meet the owner and I doubt he would be minding his guests in such a location, so this is for relaxation.”

“This is hardly relaxing.” You grumbled, “why can’t it be clothing optional, not nude required?”

Loki laughed, “Your modesty continues to amuse me.” He sat up and pulled off his shirt, laying back once more and resting his arm over his eyes as he lay soaking in the sun. His skin was so pale, yet the rippling of his toned muscles beneath his abdomen had your legs squirming together. If Loki shirtless could excite you... You forced the thought away, as always it came creeping back.

“You can take off your wrap I suppose, allow your body to absorb the vitamins from the sunlight.” Loki lifted his hand and offered you a crooked smile.

“Yea, yea,” you stood up and undid the towel, bunching it up as an extra pillow beneath your head.

Loki’s hand quickly returned to covering his eyes but a ghost of a smile stayed on his face. “Our work from this morning has stayed.”

You looked down at the bruises on your hips and grimaced, they were quite tender. “We really should go to the water, anyone who doesn’t visit the beach... that’s got to be suspicious.”

Loki nodded absently, “Shall I lead or will you strip first.”

You bit at your lip nervously, trying to think of which would be worse. Apparently you stayed quiet for too long, for Loki grunted and slowly straightened up. As he stood, he pulled his swim trunks down, revealing himself in all his nude glory. Your eyes widened, for sitting up you were almost at the height to stare directly at his manhood. You quickly looked away, sinking your teeth into your fist as you tried to stay quiet and aloof.

The brief glimpse you had been unable to ignore of Loki, he was massive, truly a god in his own right. No wonder he had that extra strip of leather hanging over his regular armor, he was walking around with a deadly weapon. A whole stream of thoughts, each ogling and marveling at him ran through your head as your mind all but blanked.

“Darling, are you going to now or do you need help?”

You leapt to your feet, faking a coughing fit as you looked anywhere but at the ground. “I got it.” You turned your back to him, slowly undoing the straps of your bikini top and discarding it beside Loki’s swim trunks. Breathing in deeply, eyes closed, you shimmied out of your bottoms, struggling to maintain your composure as Loki stood a close distance behind you.

‘ _You’re just getting undressed for a shower, like you do every day,’_ you told yourself, slowly spinning around and folding your arms over your chest. “Ok.” You squeaked, pressing your knees together.

Loki’s gaze flickered down but quickly returned to your face. “You look very lovely.” He muttered, his voice sounding strained. Clearing his throat, Loki glanced away, “Shall we, erm, shall we go to the water?”

You allowed a brief smile of victory, pleased that Loki suddenly seemed more self conscious. “Now who’s the shy one?” You taunted.

Loki placed his hands on his hips and you fought the urge to follow their movements. “You’re still covering yourself love, have some confidence, you’re certainly not hard to look at.”

“That was almost a compliment.” You struggled to stop yet another blush.

Loki chuckled, “I’m almost good at them.”

“You’re an ass.”

Loki twisted his back, glancing down at his own behind. “It’s there, care to kiss it, as they say?”

You covered your eyes, groaning loudly as you grabbed his forearm and dragged him from the enclosure. “My day job is much easier than this.” You grumbled.

Loki laughed, “I’d imagine it is. I must say, this is far more amusing though.”

You had come to the end of the sea of tent like enclosures, finally reaching an open expanse of the beach. You had never seen so many naked people spread out on towels and under umbrellas, dozing in the morning sunlight.

“That’s a lot of people.” Loki commented idly.

“Let’s just get to the water, the sooner I can cover myself, the better I’ll feel.”

Loki wrapped his hands around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder, “I saw one of your Midgardian movies, one of the characters said ‘flaunt it if you’ve got it’. I think it’s fair to say you should flaunt it.” He pecked your cheek lightly before passing in front of you, grabbing your hand and tugging you along.

A genuine smile, appreciating the kindness of Loki’s words crossed your face and you tilted your head to the side, allowing him to lead you. Clearly your infatuation was not misplaced.


	6. Chapter 6

A number of heads swiveled as you and Loki passed, hand in hand. You kept one arm over your chest, trying to maintain some modicum of decency but it really didn’t matter. You couldn’t tell, with your back to him, but Loki had his gaze fixated on you the entire time, watching the sway of your hips and just protectively scanning for any who might ogle too long.

“I don’t think I ever want to see another naked person after this.” You muttered softly, passing by a couple making out.

Loki chuckled, “Not the voyeur then, are you?”

You raised your eyebrow and glanced behind you, “Are you?”

Loki shook his head, “Not particularly, though still, your modesty amuses me.”

At long last, your feet hit the water’s edge and you smiled, pleased that it was warm. Immediately you heard someone calling your name, followed shortly by Loki’s, “Hey! Hey you guys!”

You scanned the water and finally spotted Clara and Toran a short distance away. “C’mon.” You muttered at Loki, tugging him closer.

The couple were standing a short distance in the water, about waist high depth, each waving at you and Loki.

“Hey Clara! Toran!” You called beaming at them, finally reaching them both in the water.

Clara giggled, as Toran wrapped his arms around her protectively. Loki’s eyes narrowed as Toran’s gaze lingered a moment too long on your bare breasts. Stepping forward, Loki pressed his chest to your back, arm wrapping around you as his forearm covered one breast, his large hand cupping the other and blocking you from view. You grit your teeth, trying not to gasp in shock but saw that Toran stood in a similar pose to Clara and figured Loki was merely mimicking him.

Loki rested his chin on your shoulder, staring imperiously down at Toran, eyes darkened as he tried to hide his scowl. Toran quickly looked away from you, turning his attention back to his wife.

As you and Clara talked, you could sense Loki growing bored with the conversation, his hands starting to fidget, apparently night even realizing where they rested. His right arm was wrapped around your chest, fingers idly moving along as he spaced out from the conversation, managing a supportive nod or grunt from time to time but mostly he seemed lost in thought. Unfortunately, this included his fingers sliding along the swell of your breast and you could feel your nipple growing hard at his touch. At one particular movement, he managed to find a sensitive spot and you had to grit your teeth, faking a cough to suppress the moan that threatened to draw from deep within you.

“This water is just lovely, isn’t it?” Clara asked, hands moving down to splash around.

Toran watched her hands move to the water, his gaze fixated on you. However, when Clara moved her hands back up to cup his arms, Toran’s gaze remained.

Loki’s eyes flashed, noting the clarity of the water and moved to rest protectively on your stomach, slowly easing down to block your womanhood. You gasped gently at his touch and Clara looked back at you concerned.

“I thought I saw a dolphin.” You managed to choke out.

Loki’s chin still rested on your shoulder, his long hair tickling you each time he drew breath.

“Really? I didn’t think there were dolphins this close to land?” Clara asked, scanning the surrounding waters.

“Must’ve been a trick of the waves, my bad.” You forced a smile, not entirely sure what Loki was playing at. Finally you saw Toran look away from you, his lascivious and wandering eye once more returning to his own wife.

“No look, I think I see a stingray over there!” Clara pointed at the water excitedly.

“You two wait here, we’re going to check it out.” You snaked out of Loki’s protective grip, realizing that if you didn’t move away soon, you wouldn’t be able to hide your growing arousal. Loki blinked, frowning as he felt you move away from him.

“Very well, love, do be careful.” He took your hand in his and placed a soft kiss on it.

You and Clara waded deeper into the water, the waves lapping at you as you moved.

Toran sighed, folding his arms as he watched you and Clara wade through the water. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“I ask myself the same.” Loki murmured, watching you.

“You know, Clara always said she was open to this, but never found a couple that I thought it would work on.” Loki jerked his head to the side, eyes darkened in annoyance as Toran continued, “I know it’s our honeymoon but like, you know what swinging is, right?”

“I’m afraid I’m not familiar with the term.” Loki replied, his voice dangerously low.

Toran raised his eyebrow, missing the warning in Loki’s tone. “Really? Good looking guy like you, I’m surprised. Well, it’s when two married couples, you know... exchange spouses for the night. Your wife is smoking and Clara obviously finds you attractive.”

“Don’t insult me.” Loki snarled, “I would never do that to the woman I love, certainly not with the likes of you, as if that pathetic needle you call a cock could satisfy her, let alone your own wife.”

Toran’s mouth fell open, an angry flush rising on his cheeks, “What the hell man?”

Loki sneered, “Speak of this again and I’ll gut you like a pig.”

Toran sputtered for a response when you and Clara returned.

“Clara says the owner is really nice, and they ran into him at one of the shops.” You started to say but were interrupted as Loki’s hands cupped your cheeks, pulling you in for a deep and passionate kiss. You moaned softly as his lips moved along yours, mouth falling open as his tongue snaked inside. Loki dominated the kiss possessively as Clara looked on in awe, glancing back at Toran. Toran’s arms were crossed, fuming as he watched your eyes flutter shut as you sank into the kiss, reaching up to grip Loki’s shoulders.

“C’mon love, let’s put that enclosure to use.” Loki growled, picking you up and carrying you bridal style. “I’m not waiting to get back to the room to have you.”

You merely gasped, skin flushed as you wrapped your arms around Loki trying to steady yourself while he carried you off. “I’ll, err, see you around Clara!”

Clara laughed, waving as the two of you left, “We’ll be at the shops later today, if you’re up for it!”

“Sure thing!”

Loki stalked back in silence, still carrying you. You could tell he was angry, and figured it was not best to provoke him while you were in such a vulnerable state. In no time at all, the two of you were back on the enclosure and Loki had set you down gently, reaching for a towel to help pat you dry.

“Loki...” You started slowly, “what was that about?”

Loki focused on the task at hand, furiously intent on making sure you dried off. If he hadn’t been so angry looking, you might’ve felt embarrassed that you were still naked. As it was, he reminded you of a cat with its ears back flat on its head, ready to claw at the first person who provoked it.

“Loki, hey, look at me.” You gripped his cheeks and forced him to look at your face. Loki was kneeling down so you knew he had a good look of your breasts, and again, in normal circumstances you would have been embarrassed. But right now, this was your partner and he was clearly upset about something. “Talk to me, what happened?”

Loki finally sighed and straightened up, reaching for your bikini and handing it to you before pulling on his own trunks. “That wretched excuse for a man wanted me to trade you for his pathetic quim.”

You blinked in surprise. “Oh, I uh.”

“Offered to be ‘swingers’,” he sneered, shaking his head in disgust.

“Well, for swingers, it’s not permanent, just like a one night thing.”

Loki was adjusting his bottoms and looked at you in surprise, “You’re entertaining the thought?”

You quickly shook your head, “No of course not, I just didn’t know if you might because Clara is very pretty and I mean, we’re on a mission but like, if you found information from her somehow.”

“I would never do that to my wife on my honeymoon.” Loki growled, looking aghast. Slowly he sighed and looked away, “Even as it is, it seems wrong for the nature of the mission, you deserve better than being forced to spend time with that wretch.”

You smiled and touched his cheek gently, “Aren’t you the gentleman.”

Loki cupped your hand with his, tilting his head and sighed, “You are my partner, after all, I will keep you safe from any harm.”

You wrapped your arms around Loki and pulled him in for a gentle hug, “Thanks Loki, I appreciate it.”

You quickly finished dressing and replaced your wrap around your torso. Glancing at the sky, you noted that the sun was no longer directly overhead but slightly further past: probably around one.

“What do you say we soak up the sun some, say we had our afternoon roll in the hay and take a nap, you know, to kill some time.”

Loki nodded slowly, sinking down onto the pile of cushions. “Very well, apologies for my reaction.”

You chuckled and shook your head, “You’re protective, I appreciate it.”

“Foolishly protective, trying to understand the finer parts of Midgard’s customs.” Loki shook his head, “And I thought I had most of them.”

“We always find new ways to trip you up, don’t we?”

“I fear you’re making them up as you go just to keep me perpetually confused.” Loki sighed.

You shook your head, “Not that one, it’s pretty old. We’ll take a quick nap, get some sun, then see if we can’t meet that elusive owner finally, it’d be neat to check out the shops, see if there’s any cute outfits to get.”

“If it pleases my wife.” Loki smirked.

“It pleases her, and your partner. This is my vacation after all.”

Loki laughed, “Very well, I will follow your lead.”

You laid down beside him, resting your head on his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart. Slowly you closed your eyes, the rhythmic sound sending you off to sleep. Loki watched you for a moment longer, his hand stroking through your hair, toying with it before stroking your shoulders thoughtfully. He sighed sadly, then noticed you were completely asleep and a soft smile touched the corners of his mouth. You looked so peaceful, he noted, heart aching as he watched you, but this was a mission of course. He too, soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

“Darling, it’s getting later in the day. We should probably get up.”

You groaned softly, curling deeper into the pillows and shook your head. The events of the day slowly started to come back to you as Loki roused you from your sleep.

“Did we really go naked on the beach?” You grumbled tiredly, not daring to ask if Loki had covered you, let alone carried you back naked.

Loki chuckled, propped up on his elbow as he looked down at you. “Afraid so, pet.”

You sighed heavily and straightened up, brushing away your sleep matted hair. “And the day’s not even over. If you mention any word of this to the other Avengers, I will kill you in your sleep.”

Laughing, Loki shook his head, “I would never spoil what happens in the sanctity of one our excursions.”

“Our honeymoon.” You muttered, stretching and yawning. “I keep trying to say it enough times to see if it feels real, but I still can’t believe I’m married to you, like you know...” Even though it was a forgery, it was a damn good one.

Loki chuckled, “I can only imagine what my father might say. Something tactless no doubt.”

“Come on, let’s go see if we can’t find the owner.”

-

You and Loki rode the tram in relative silence, nothing really needed to be discussed so you merely enjoyed the scenery as it swayed along up the mountain and over the tree tops. It was a beautiful visage, though after some of the places you had traveled to courtesy of SHIELD, it just didn’t impress in quite the same way. Still, you could appreciate it for what it was.

Soon you and Loki were at the shops and you figured it would add to the cover if you tried on a few sun dresses and bought at least one. You also modeled a number of sunglasses, looking for a souvenir for Natasha who you figured was your maid of honor for the wedding. If you didn’t know better, you would have thought Loki’s eyes lingered over your curves as you modeled each dress, a little too interested in how you looked but you brushed it off, pretenses after all.

“My most recent guests! Excellent! I’m sorry I took so long to find you but I imagine you were partaking in the beach today, perhaps in the solitude of your room?” You and Loki turned at the voice of a woman standing near the dressing room, beaming at you and the current dress you were modeling for Loki. “A gorgeous choice my dear, the green suits you marvelously.”

Loki swallowed hard and nodded, “Indeed it does, my love.”

“He calls you love, how charming! Forgive me, my name is Lana Bansch, owner of this fine establishment, and you must be Mr and Mrs Laufeyson, yes?”

You smiled, sharing a name with Loki, then assured her it was fine to call you by your first name.

“Nonsense, I think it’s suiting that you enjoy hearing your new husband’s name as much as possible for the next week, it will ready you for the rest of your life. I can only hope your marriage lasts that long.” Lana beamed. She had a long hawklike nose, platinum blonde hair pulled back into a taut bun and was shockingly tall; just shy of Loki’s height.

Loki stood up slowly, his eyes scanning her face, studying her intently. “You look familiar, have we met some place?” He finally asked. You frowned warily at the forwardness of his comment.

“Well, I did personally design and create this resort, it’s my brainchild if you will. I’ve put my heart and soul into it and I’ve appeared on a number of commercials, perhaps that’s where you’ve seen me?”

Loki nodded slowly, “Of course. It’s truly an honor, if I might shake your hand.”

The woman hesitated, eyes narrowing before slowly extending her hand to Loki. Loki gripped her hand, his thumb smoothing over the inside of her wrist and nodded slowly.

“Glad to meet someone who is pleased with my work.” Lana beamed, revealing a row of fiercely white teeth.

“The pleasure is definitely mine.” Loki turned back to you, “What do you say we get that dress and peruse the hot tubs as you spoke about earlier?” He looked at you pointedly and you quickly nodded.

“That sounds wonderful darling! Let me go change out of this so we can purchase it.”

Lana had quickly pulled her hand away from Loki and watched the exchange pleased, “You look like you could use it, your hands are awfully cold.”

“Agreed, I tend to run a little on the cold side but I’m sure it will do me well.” Loki responded amicably.

You listened from the dressing stall, changing as quickly as you could. Something about their exchange seemed forced but you couldn’t be certain.

“I look forward to seeing the two of you around.” Lana bid the two of you farewell, waving with a broad smile all the while as a nervous cashier rang up your purchases.

Loki took the bag from you, suggesting you stop at the room to grab towels before visiting the hot springs.

“What was that about?” You finally asked within the relative privacy of your hotel room.

Loki looked at you warily, “She definitely knows. I’m suspicious of how private this room is over all, but we should be safe for now.”

“How can you tell?” You lowered your voice.

Loki shook his head, “It’s complicated, when we’re home from our honeymoon, I’ll tell you more, but for now, we should follow our schedule. Tomorrow we should visit maintenance about that problem with the room.”

“Tomorrow?” You asked, realizing he meant to move forward with the mission.

Loki chuckled, “I don’t think we have much longer to wait.”


	8. Chapter 8

After grabbing a quick meal, you and Loki made your way to the hot springs. There were a number of stone pools in a small outside area through a massive set of glass doors. The glass doors lined a long hall filled with floor to ceiling glass panes that allowed you to see the many pools that any number of people sat lounging in. Once outside at the pools themselves, the glass panes were darkened so you couldn’t see back inside and felt as though you were in another private secluded room. Each pool was kept separate from its neighbors by several feet of faux dirt paths and the pools were lined with fake rocks.

“Well this is nice.” You mused, looking around. One pool in a secluded corner, lay available for you and Loki and you quickly hurried to it, claiming it as yours.

Loki stood staring down at the steaming water and sighed distastefully, shaking his head, “I can’t believe I’ve agreed to this.”

“I went naked on the beach, you can overcome your dislike of warm things.”

Loki shook his head, “It’s less of a dislike and more of a physical aversion, but I respect your point.”

You set your wrap down on the edge of the water, leaving you in only your bikini and slow stepped in, sinking into the water with a heavy sigh. “Now this is nice.” You groaned, splashing water along your shoulders and skin and sinking in to your chin. “This just takes the pain away, oh I could use this after every day at work, we should get one in our house, love bug.”

“Bug?” Loki repeated amused, hands clasped together concentrating.

“You coming in?”

“Give me a bit.” Loki muttered, sitting down beside you and allowing you to rest your head in his lap. He had placed his shirt on top of your wrap and dangled his legs in the water on either side of you.

You looked up at him and smiled, reaching up and stroking his face gently. “The water is just lovely, seriously, you’re missing out.”

Loki kicked his legs under the water, feeling the flow of the water over his skin. “It does have a certain pleasantness to it, i will agree, give me a second for the spell to kick in.” He added, lowering his voice.

“Really don’t like heat that much?”

“I’ll tell you about it sometime.”

You looked at him thoughtfully, thinking about the nature of the job and how dangerous it was, “Promise?”

“It’s just maintenance, love, they’re not mean people.”

You reached up and bopped his nose, “You know what I mean.”

“Of course.” He sighed and looked away, “I fear our cover is being blown,” he lowered his voice to barely a whisper.

“How so?”

Loki pushed your back forward, slowly sinking into the water behind you and pulling you onto his lap. “What we’re dealing with, it has ways of knowing how close a couple is, I fear it’s suspicious.”

You bit your lip, resting your head on Loki’s shoulder and turning your legs sideways allowing you to better look at his face.

Letting out a long sigh, Loki cupped your face, stroking his hand along your cheek and just enjoying your skin under his touch, “Never mind that love, it doesn’t matter.”

You placed your hand over his, holding it there and relaxed into his touch. “Alright, well, all things considered, I’ve had fun with you today.”

Loki smiled pleasantly, a soft laugh escaping him, “Yes, I agree, today was quite lovely.”

“You best not be teasing me.”

Loki’s eyes sparkled, “Nothing could be further from the truth darling.” He softly pressed a kiss to your forehead and you allowed your eyes to drift shut, humming at the movement.

Surely that was acting right? It felt so natural, but he would figure you were pretending, he had to, right?

You kept your eyes shut, listening to his breathing as Loki kept his arms wrapped around you. With the nap earlier, you should have been wide awake, but the warm water lapping at your skin, Loki’s hand gently stroking your thigh, you belly full of food... you could feel your breath deepening, eyelids growing heavier as you started to drift off.

-

Loki looked down at you, eyes widening as he realized you had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled softly, searching your content face, no signs of the stresses of your work weighing on you right now.

Slowly he frowned, the spell would wear off eventually and the heat would grow unbearable, plus humans turned wrinkly in water and surely that was bad. Yet all that aside, he didn’t want to wake you, he liked holding you like this.

Loki carefully adjusted you in his arms, making sure you never stirred too much and delicate to not rouse you from your sleep. He balanced you in one arm, grabbing his shirt and your wrap and climbed out of the water. A couple standing at the door noticed him carrying you and their faces softened at the tenderness with which he held you, one of them hurrying to open the door for the pair of you.

With the utmost care and quiet, Loki made his way back to your shared room and used a bit of magic to open the door, closing it silently behind him. He dropped the wrap and shirt on the floor, leaving it for another time.

Frowning slowly, Loki bit his lip as he stared at you. Small droplets of water fell from your swim suit, as well as his, even now in the room. You shivered lightly, stirring just so. Weighing his options, Loki considered wrapping a towel around you and placing you under the covers, a way to keep you warm enough and perhaps dry off and still respect your privacy - but would that work? Humans could get sick if they stayed wet and got cold, he knew that much of their physiology.

Perhaps... he had already seen you exposed to him once, and this was a matter of your health, surely you would understand.

Loki set a towel on the bed while he quickly dried himself off, magically changing into his own sleeping garb. He didn’t know what you wanted to wear, the lie came easily to himself and there was no one to convince him it wasn’t a lie. Surely the god of lies could detect when someone was lying, at the very least, he could detect when he was, right?

Looking away, trying desperately not to peek, and failing miserably, Loki pulled your swimsuit off, tightly wrapping you in the towel and placed you under the covers. Your hair was still damp and you shivered again.

Trying not to smile, Loki crawled into bed behind you, pulling you close to his chest and focused on an illusion to warm himself. Instinctively, you curled into the source of warmth, smiling in your sleep and gripping his arms as you nuzzled into his bare chest.

“Loki.” You murmured softly, smile warm as the waters had been.

Loki smiled back at you, his fingers delicately brushing at a stray strand of hair while his other hand rested on your thigh. Frigga might not have approved, had she known, but just this once, Loki’s heart swelled and he found that it was fine with him, she would have to understand, wherever she rested now. Loki lay his head on the pillow and soon too drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would be a hectic day, but for now, he could bask in the pleasurable feelings he felt holding you in such a way.


	9. Chapter 9

Your eyes fluttered open, vaguely aware of the warm arm wrapped around your waist. You smiled at the sensation, feeling deep even breaths from behind you ghosting along your neck. Your smile widened, knowing it was Loki.

“Hey,” you murmured softly, rolling over to face him, hand reaching up to cup his cheek.

Loki’s eyes opened slowly and he smiled back at you, “Hey love.”

You pulled your hand away, trying to sit up and felt a strange tugging around you. Glancing down, you noticed a towel wrapped loosely around your body. Brow furrowing, you shifted your legs, confirming to yourself that you were indeed bare beneath the towel. A flush rose up on your face and you looked at Loki suspiciously, “Uh, how did we get back here, why am I just wrapped in a towel, where is my...” you paused, “where are my clothes, Loki why am I not wearing anything but this towel?” Your voice rose in pitch, growing more and more embarrassed with each question.

Loki sighed heavily, sitting up beside you. “I apologize, but I was worried for your health.”

“My health?’ You asked incredulously.

“Yes, humans can get ill when they stay in wet garments, I feared that if you slept in your bathing wear, you might become ill.”

You raised your eyebrow skeptically, “And you didn’t wake me because?”

Loki shrugged, glancing away, “You looked so content, it felt rude to wake you. Surely you were tired if you had fallen asleep yet again.”

You pursed your lips but found yourself believing him. Even if it wasn’t the truth, his title of lies was well earned. “Alright, well, thanks for not leaving me in my wet swimsuit, that would’ve been miserable probably, and ruined the bed or something.”

“Now then, get dressed.”

SHIELD had designed a loose fitting outfit that could double as civilian attire as well as the functionality of a SHIELD jumpsuit. You hurriedly changed into that while Loki got dressed in the bathroom. He could wear anything he chose, his armor able to be magicked on at a whim.

“Our intel says that there should be an access point from the basement. It’s a pretty big operation and we’re just the final part: shutting it down.”

Loki nodded, “And you’ve seen an entrance to the basement area?”

“We’ll need your stealth to get in, but yes, I know where it’s at.”

“Excellent, lead the way.”

* * *

 

One invisibility spell and a minor distance traveled later, you and Loki had found a small entrance hatch unmarked in the vast network of tunnels that existed beneath the resort, working as an underground system of maintenance and support for the resort itself.

“Yea, no doubt about it, the owner is definitely involved with this.” You muttered, holding a light to the hatch. There had been numerous warning signs for legitimate employees to not travel anywhere near this area, which you and Loki had naturally ignored.

“Lana Bansch, as she’s calling herself, isn’t human.” Loki muttered, gripping the hatch and tugging it upwards with all his Asgardian strength. He wore his leather and metal armor now and you could only imagine what his thighs looked like straining with exertion as he forced the hatch open.

Focus, you reprimanded yourself.

Loki grunted and at long last, lifted the hatch, revealing a long access ladder leading into a dark abyss. “I’ll go first.” Loki muttered, climbing in.

You held the light over it, watching Loki begin his descent. He could see in the dark, you were not so lucky. “Err, if she’s not human, what is she and how do you know?”

Loki glanced up at you and chuckled, “She appears to be a variation of species that humanity has come to know as succubi.”

“What now?”

Loki had reached far enough down that you were able to start crawling in, tugging the latch close behind you and enveloping yourself in complete darkness. Your light swung from your hip and you had to trust Loki to alert you to any missteps in the rungs, though at the very least, his body would catch yours if you slipped, the shaft was so narrow.

“Her actual species is different, but for simplicity’s sake, that’s what I’ll call her. Succubi feed off sexual energy, that’s likely why she created this as a resort, all the couples here seem to be feeding her.”

“Oh, ew.”

“Since we’re not actually a couple, I feared that she would realize and grow suspicious of us. I figured making such a request for the sake of the mission would be too forward and didn’t want to upset you.”

You faltered, hand clenching on one of the rungs as you tried to look down at him in the dark. He really cared about this mission it seemed. Was there more? You forced the thought from your head.

“Agent, are you alright?”

“Misstep, thought the next rung was closer for some reason.”

“Careful, warn me if you can if you’re slipping, I should be able to catch you but...” He trailed off. The pitch of his voice told you he was looking down and you wondered how much further you had to climb. 

“How much further?” You wondered aloud.

“Hard to tell. Hold up one moment.” You stopped climbing and listened. A few seconds passed and you heard the clattering of metal on rock, far below. “I dropped a dagger,” Loki explained, “A few more minutes should do it, I believe.”

“Good.”

* * *

 

At long last, Loki broke the comfortable silence, previously filled with the sound of each other’s breathing. “I’m about to touch the bottom. We’re at the end of a long tunnel it seems and I can sense some sort of energy coming from the other direction.”

Loki’s voice slowly moved away and you continued to climb down, slower as you felt for each rung, wondering when you would finally hit ground. Loki’s hands wrapped around your waist just as you neared the ground and you allowed him to set you down, smiling at the familiarity of the gesture.

Turning your torch back on, you illuminated the damp hallway, it was surprisingly warm for so far underground but you didn’t mind. Loki blinked at the bright light, looking away, the warmth didn’t seem to bother him any more than normal outside temperatures did so that was promising.

“I wonder how far down we are.” You asked, aiming the light around the tunnel.

“Couple hundred meters, my guess.” Loki offered, “Let’s go, I’m not liking the fact that we’ve seen no sign of anything this whole way.”

“I thought succubi were ghost things.”

“This Lana creature has a corporeal form, she’s absorbed a great deal of power on top of this portal she’s making, whatever she’s planning, it’s not good.”

You blinked at him and nodded slowly, “Oh.”

Taking your hand in his, Loki guided you down the hallway, closer and closer to the end. You could see a light starting to appear and turned your torch off. At long last, you rounded a corner and stepped into a cavernous room that looked like it reached almost up to where the ladder had started. A massive crackling portal sat at the far end, beams of light sputtering out in all directions.

“It looks like footage of when the tesseract portal opened.” You whispered.

Loki shuddered, “I’d rather not think about that.”

“Sorry.”

“Damn.” Loki cursed softly and you finally realized you weren’t alone.

“Loki of Asgard, or is it Jotunheim now?” A loud cold voice filled the room as a massive creature appeared in front of the portal. It had four arms, the lower two resting on its hips, the upper pair crossed over the creature’s chest. The creature had the face of a beautiful woman but the eyes were empty black sockets and it wore a massive headdress made of sharped barbed branches on its head.

“It’s neither really.” Loki called back, “you really are one for dramatic entrances.”

The creature laughed, “You’re one to talk, son of Laufey, curious that you use that name while helping your new human friends.”

Loki shrugged, “It rolls off the tongue well enough.”

“And you are quite gifted at that, aren’t you silver tongue.”

Loki forced a smile, “You know so many of my names, I should be flattered, yet here I am not knowing yours.”

You watched the exchange warily, standing just behind Loki’s shoulder, gun at the ready.

“You already met me.” The creature bellowed.

“Lana Bansch, surely you have something more suiting of your, erm appearance.” Loki retorted.

“My name is untranslatable in this mortal tongue, the sound of it alone has sent legion’s scurrying at my feet.”

“Darling, you’re a succubus, nothing scurries from you. Why are you opening this portal, you know how humans get with such things.”

“Do you attempt to stall me, fearful that you cannot best me in single combat?”

Loki raised his eyebrow, “I highly doubt that, I’ve just often believed that agreements can be made with words before forcing one’s hand.”

“Trickster, always looking for a way out.”

Loki shrugged, “Cheaters win, what care have I for honor?” He chuckled, smiling at her.

A smile played across your face at his comment and you bit back a laugh.

Lana, at least that seemed to be the name the creature wanted to go by, turned towards you and her eyebrows narrowed. “Your human pet.” Loki stiffened slightly. She continued, “It’s curious, though the two of you never coupled, and oh the power I could have siphoned from you Loki,” she paused again, relishing in the thought, “the energy I can feel you two give off, the desire alone.”

“Enough.” Loki snarled.

“Did I hit a soft spot? Perhaps I should be the silver tongue.” Lana sneered at Loki.

“You bore me, wench, cease your work with this portal or I will be forced to kill you.”

“I’ve come too far, I will unleash my brethren on this world and we will feast until the land is dry and barren, then we will turn our attention to new worlds, conquering all.”

“I really don’t care what your plan is.” Loki muttered.

You stepped around him, “By order of SHIELD, you’re under arrest, failure to comply will result in death.”

“Agent, no!” Loki yelled. In that same instant, Lana sneered and you realized your mistake. She shot a beam of energy, hitting you in the chest and knocked you flat on your back, you groaned weakly as you lay there winded by the blow.

Your vision slowly faded out, sinking into unconsciousness as Loki moved away to fight. The last thing you heard was his visceral cry of distress and you faded into blackness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW

You woke up slowly, Loki’s voice cutting through the haze of your darkened mind. Slowly you became aware once more of your surroundings and a miniature glowing sun floating of your head. It was obviously suspended by Loki’s magic and you smiled in awe at the beauty of it.

You slowly scanned your eyes over to Loki’s worried face, finally aware of what he was saying. “Darling, please, darling, love, answer me, wake up.” He had one hand holding your back up, supporting you in his arms and holding you in his lap. His other arm was cupping your face, stroking your cheek as he murmured over and over, begging and pleading for you to make some sign of recognition.

“Hey Loki.” You smiled sadly.

“Oh love, thank the norns.” He pulled you against his chest and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead.

Your eyes watered at the tenderness of his touch and you tried to shake your head but it sent a fresh wave of dizziness through you.

“What’s the matter, my love, are you alright?” Loki swallowed, searching your face fearfully, obviously looking for some sign of permanent harm.

“No, it’s just... where’s Lana?”

“I slayed the beast and closed the portal. I would have tended to you sooner but I knew if I didn’t, she would be a greater threat to you in the long run.”

“No, no, it’s fine, good work.”

“Are you injured? It seemed she only stunned you, but why are you crying love?”

 _Love_ , there it was again. “Loki,” you sighed heavily, looking at him sadly, “the mission’s over bud, you can stop, it’s fine.”

Loki blinked at you in confusion, “What?”

“Calling me love, kissing me, you know, it’s fine. The bet doesn’t really matter now, does it?”

Loki looked at you in disbelief, “Do you, do you think I’m pretending still?”

“Well obviously.”

Loki let out a weak laugh, “Wasn’t it clear what the succubus said?”

“What now?”

“I love you, I have loved you for quite some time, these past few days have been excruciating pretending any differently, I hope you don’t think less of me for this-”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, passionately pressing your lips to his as you kissed him as fiercely as you could manage. When you were finally forced to pull away for breath, you looked at him, “Did you really mean that?”

“If I say yes, will you kiss me like that again?”

“I was the one in love with you, you’re millennia out of my league, I was the one dying at your stupid bet, why are you the one who looks embarrassed?”

Loki laughed, “Well isn’t that the interesting predicament.”

“No shit.” You hesitated, “Do you think SHIELD realized?”

“The reason for all the sexual lingerie?” You nodded, Loki continued thoughtfully, “I was wondering, it made it quite hard to resist you.”

You smiled weakly, arms still wrapped tightly around Loki’s neck as he held you in his arms. “I’ve been dying, waking up in your arms each day...” You trailed off.

Loki’s eyes darkened, “You know pet, we technically are on vacation, and there’s a few days left of our reservation. Even though we’re not married...” Loki trailed off uncertainly, actually looking nervous and your heart swelled at the frankly cute look about him.

“You want to get our money’s worth, well SHIELD’s money?”

“Oh most definitely, and now that I know where the portal is physically located, I can do this.”

The hovering light faded and the room went pitch black for a moment. Loki gripped you tighter and you felt a tugging on your body, coming from within, you recognized it as Loki teleporting.

Suddenly the two of you were back in your hotel suite, standing but still entwined in the other’s arms.

Loki’s lips crashed into yours, pulling you in for a heady kiss, devouring you hungrily. You desperately kissed him back, trying to hold your own but Loki’s mouth was already open, his tongue flicking at your lips until you granted him access. Immediately his tongue was upon yours, snaking around it and exploring your mouth, dominating you in every sense of the word. His hands roamed your body, trying to feel you over top your clothes but clearly dissatisfied.

Loki pulled away, allowing you to gasp out a few short breaths and snapped his fingers, both of you bare before the other. You glanced down in mild surprise but found you weren’t embarrassed, merely wanting to be closer to him.

“Seeing you on the beach and not able to ram my cock into your dripping and wanting cunt drove me mad.” Loki growled, gripping your face and pulling you in for another kiss.

You pulled away, gasping for breath as Loki moved down to nibble and suck at your throat.

“That first day we got here,” You gasped around his kisses, pressing your body against his, “and you had the sick idea to make it look like we slept together.”

Loki reached your collar bone and bit down hard, sucking at the tender flesh before pulling back. He winked at you, “The restraint I had to not take you then and there, I couldn’t find a lie to convince myself it was for the sake of our cover and didn’t want to merely for SHIELD, I wanted you to want it as much.”

“Fuck.” You groaned as Loki kissed his way down your chest, reaching your nipples and suckling on them, taking the tip in his mouth and nibbling it roughly. “Why’d we wait so long?” You moaned, tossing your head back.

“And then that pathetic mortal,” Loki hissed, straightening up to glare directly at you, “to think that I would ever consider sharing you.” He pushed your shoulder and easily knocked you onto the bed, crawling over top you. “Never.” He snarled, kissing down your stomach and making his way to your throbbing sex.

He thrust a finger into your dripping cunt and began to stroke around, feeling you quiver beneath him.

“That’s what he said?” You managed to gasp, crying out loudly as Loki found your sweet spot.

“I told him his pathetic needle of a cock could never satisfy you.” Loki inserted another finger, his tongue rolling over your clit.

“Fuck, Loki!” You cried out, back arching as you nearly came, “I want you, show me what you can do with,” you groaned sharply, cutting off midsentence.

“Say my name.” Loki hissed, plunging his fingers into you.

“Loki!” You yelled and Loki grinned. He pulled his fingers out and licked them languidly, two long strokes.

“I can’t wait any longer, another time we’ll do this properly but for now...”

“Just fuck me then, would you?” You whined, terribly missing the absence as your womanhood ached to be stretched again.

Loki gripped your hips, the traces of the bruises he had left the other day crying out to you but the pain of it thrilled you. He thrust his cock deep into your core, filling you wonderfully as you stretched around him. You cried out as Loki held himself in place, allowing you to relax around his massive member. If you hadn’t already seen it on the beach, and if you weren’t so desperately wanting, you would have doubted its ability to fit in you.

You squeezed your inner walls around him finally, desperate for movement. Loki began to thrust in deep long thrusts, his muscular hips spreading your legs wider and allowing him to hit deeper and deeper. He pulled back, standing at the edge of the bed and slid you towards him, thrusting into you at a deeper angle. His cock pounded into your sweet spot as his fingers rubbed at your hot button. Loki watched your face scrunching up in ecstasy as you panted his name desperately. You gripped his arms, nails digging in to the strong muscles as you moved your hips in sync with him. Stars scattered across your vision with each thrust, a knot building in your core until it snapped, sending you over the edge and into a powerful orgasm. You cried out loudly, screaming Loki’s name as loud as you could while he continued to thrust into you.

Loki’s cock twitched within you, his thrusts growing more erratic as he grit his teeth, his nostrils flaring. He tossed back his head and cried out your name, groaning loudly as he spilled his seed within you. He continued to thrust, the two of you helping the other ride out the last of their orgasms as your sexes pulsed around each other.

Loki collapsed, slumping forward and landing on top of you, his cock still buried deep in your cunt. His face nestled in your breasts and he sighed heavily, finally pulling out his flaccid cock.

You wrapped your arms around his head, holding him tightly to your chest and ran your fingers through his hair, smiling softly. “That was amazing.” You panted breathlessly.

Loki nodded, his nose tickling your still sensitive skin, “Beautiful.” He replied hoarsely.

You licked your lips and smiled, staring at the ceiling as your other hand moved to stroke his back.

After a moment you hummed thoughtfully, “Now that I know you feel the same about me...” you trailed off.

Loki weakly lifted himself up to look at your face, a curious expression on his.

“How long until you’re ready?” Your eyes flickered down before returning to his face.

Loki chuckled, “My, my, hungry little minx aren’t you? I can do plenty with my hands and tongue, silver tongue isn’t just about my word mastery.” He smirked.

You blushed, “Well that, but I was thinking,” you trailed off hesitantly.

“You wish to go back to the beach?” Loki grinned, eyes hooded lasciviously. “Love, I will be ready for so much more by the time the tram gets us there.”

“Good, get dressed.”


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was convinced to make another chapter because apparently the other one wasn't wrapped up very neatly, here goes:

You groaned weakly, rolling onto your back and looked up at the sky. Loki chuckled beside you, hand lazily stroking through your hair.

“Half the time I wasn’t acting.” You admitted suddenly.

Loki smiled, “It came naturally to me as well.”

Your hips ached from Loki’s strong grip, but you liked the possessive marks he had placed all over your skin. “Someone is going to think you’re abusing me.” You muttered, looking down at your bruised hips.

Chuckling, Loki stroked his cool hands along the skin, leaning down to press a soft kiss to them. “I should hope not, yet now there will be no doubt who you belong to.”

“Should’ve known you were the possessive type.”

Loki trailed kisses up your torso, planting a fierce one on your neck and biting down, “Is it any surprise?” He asked, pulling away to look at you.

“No,” you laughed, stringing your fingers through his hair, “glad we’re finally using these beds for what they’re intended, and not feeding some creepy ass succubus.”

“Yes, that thought it quite unpleasant...”

You rolled over on top of Loki, just enjoying the feeling of his skin against yours and rested your head on his chest. “You think anyone heard me? That last scream was pretty loud...” You trailed off embarrassed.

“Oh I should hope so.” Loki purred, hand resting on your back, sliding along the marks his nails had left and easing the mild discomfort there as well.

You sighed as your mission phone started ringing. Loki pouted slightly as you leaned away from him to grab it. “Hello?”

“It’s Hill. Gamma levels are almost nonexistent, I take it the portal was taken care of?”

“Yep, portal nullified, courtesy of Loki.”

“You did help, darling.” Loki interrupted.

You rolled your eyes, “Yea, I got knocked unconscious and you took care of it, I really didn’t do much.”

Loki rolled over on top of you, pressing kisses to your chest. “You got us there.”

You gasped loudly as his teeth grazed over your nipple and shoved him off of you with a giggle. Loki laughed, allowing himself to be pushed away and rolled onto his back.

“So I take it you finally told him?” Mariah’s voice came through the phone.

You blushed deeply, momentarily having forgotten she was there. “I, err, how’d you know?”

“There was a betting pool. The sexy lingerie was my idea, so it worked?”

You groaned, covering your face with your hand as Loki burst out laughing beside you. “I’m still getting a vacation after this.”

“I’m guessing you’ll want Loki to go with you though?”

You smirked, mirroring Loki’s expression beside you, “Oh definitely. We’re using up the last few days we have here though, I get both.”

“Fine, enjoy it you two, you’ve both earned it.” Mariah ended the call and your laughter grew louder as you looked at Loki, snuggling up against him.

Loki wrapped his arm around you and placed his chin on your head, just holding you close to him.

-

Evening slowly turned into night and neither you nor Loki felt like returning inside. Your conversations passed the time easily, sometimes dozing, other times kissing and just exploring the other, desperate to make up for lost time.

“It would seem most of the other couples have returned to their rooms for the night.” Loki noted aloud.

You puckered your lips thoughtfully, “Want to go for a midnight swim?”

“Oh definitely.” Loki paused, “just a swim?”

You shook your head coyly, winking at him, “Oh definitely not.”

“I do love the way you think.”

You and Loki helped each other to your feet, running hand in hand out towards the water’s edge. No one lay on the beach now, it was quiet and all but deserted. You splashed into the water, giggling as Loki chased after you, cupping water in his hand and splashing you lightly. You shivered from the chill night air but were pleasantly surprised to find the water still warm from the day.

“Should I warm you up, love?” Loki asked, moving closer to you and running his hands up and down your sides, kneading at the skin as he stood behind you, pressing his chest to your back. You could feel his already hard cock brushing against your thigh and your giggles increased.

Loki nipped playfully at your skin as you tried to run your hands behind you and feel him as well. Loki hummed, “This is about you, pet.” He scooped you into his arms, still peppering kisses on any and all skin that he could reach. You laughed, struggling playfully as he carried you out to deeper water. The waves lapped around the two of you, surprisingly calm and just reaching to below your breasts. Loki set you down and turned you around, his lips finding yours as you once more kissed. Lacing your fingers in his hair, you tugged gently eliciting a moan from Loki as his tongue flicked at your lips, seeking access. Soon you were gasping for breath, forced to pull back.

Loki moved away from your mouth, kissing down your throat and licking your collar bone. “Sweet is the night air,” Loki murmured, “though not, I think, as sweet as you.” He knelt down in the water, his mouth wrapping around your nipple as he continued to lave at the skin. You gripped his shoulders tightly as you felt one hand grip your hip, the other push your legs apart and slip between your wanting folds.

Gasping at the contact, you arched your back, trying to maintain your balance in the water and on the sandy shallows. Loki straightened up slowly, allowing himself to breathe and smiled.

“Darling, lay back.” His hand continued to stroke at your sex, languidly coaxing you on as you moaned. With his free hand, he gripped your shoulder and gently eased you onto your back until you were floating on the water, gasping all the while. Water surrounded your ears and sounds from above were muffled. You could vaguely hear Loki telling you to close your eyes, relaxing in the waves of pleasure that ran through you. With one arm, he kept you floating on your back, even as you writhed in pleasure, the other - now with more fingers - coaxing you towards orgasm. Loki’s thumb rubbed at your clit vigorously, all the while making a come hither motion while stroking your sweet spot and your orgasm swelled over you, a scream ripping from your mouth. Your body tightened, muscles clenching around his hand as you seized up, sinking into the water.

Loki quickly straightened you out, pulling you to your feet as you swayed before him, weak in the knees. “That was something.” You mumbled.

“The weightlessness adds to it, I believe. I would have rather used my mouth for you, but I’m afraid even I need to breathe, and it’s hard to hold my breath when I get excited like this.”

You laughed, shakily wrapping your arms around his shoulders and lifting your legs to wrap them around his waist. Loki’s hands instinctively supported you in the water, holding you up.

Raising his eyebrow, Loki looked down at you in amusement, “Again, love?”

“Can’t leave you wanting, now can we?”

Loki bit his lip, eyes sparkling. Gingerly he guided his cock to your entrance, rubbing it along the slit gently as he teased you. You bucked your hips, body still hypersensitive from your last orgasm.

“I suppose that would be rude. Is this what you want, pet?”

You groaned weakly, arching your back as you tried to get closer to him. Loki tried to push you back but was having troubles balancing you as well as teasing you. And beside, as soon as you started moaning his name weakly, Loki knew he wouldn’t be able to resist.

“So slick and wanting, all for me.” Loki growled, finally pressing his cock into you. You sighed heavily, still slick and wanting for him. Your cunt ached after so many rounds this afternoon but the pleasureful bliss it filled you with... you squeezed your inner walls around him and Loki hissed.

You bit your lip coquettishly and used your thighs to shift on his member. Loki groaned softly, leaning back his head as his eyes fluttered. At long last, he started to move, rocking his hips in and out as the water shifted and splashed around him. His cock slid in long languid strokes, pushing deeper and deeper into you as you panted his name, shifting your hips in time with him.

Your body, still overly sensitive, quickly found its release and you screamed out, clenching around him. Loki’s orgasm hit quickly, his cock spasming and spilling his seed in you. He slowly pulled out, your body finally relaxing from the stretch and you sighed weakly, every inch of you protesting so much exertion.

Loki moved to set you down but your legs buckled beneath your weight. He easily caught you, scooping you back into his arms and nuzzling his nose against yours. “Did I wear you out, pet?” Loki asked bemused.

You chuckled sheepishly, arms weakly wrapped around his neck, “I think so. Asgardians are... strong.” You finished lamely.

Loki laughed and nodded, planting a number of soft kisses on your glowing skin. It was pleasant to be almost floating here in the water, wrapped in his strong arms as you simply admired his physique. The moonlight reflecting off the water and causing his pale skin to glow.

“You look very nice in this light.” You murmured tiredly.

“When it’s dark and you can’t see well?” Loki teased.

You shook your head, too exhausted to take the bait, “You always look nice.” You mumbled.

“Let’s get you some rest. I think it will be fine to sleep in the enclosure for the night.”

“Mmkay.” You mumbled, nodding your head as your eyes drifted shut.

“I simply adore you little one,” Loki took your hand and pressed it to his mouth, kissing it gently before resting it back on your lap.

“Love you too.” You slurred.

Loki smiled, tilting his head, “Yes,” he paused, truly meaning the words, “I love you.”

And to think, there were a few more days of this, followed by the agreed upon vacation from Mariah, and then... anything. Whatever came, you knew would be fine, because Loki was there and he loved you, that’s all that mattered. With that happy thought, you drifted off into a deep sleep, Loki’s face the last thing you saw and filling your dreams.


End file.
